


Хищники

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Political Animals - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это именно то, что ей нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хищники

Он берёт её грубо, задрав юбку и впечатав ягодицами в стол, впивается жадными поцелуями в шею, в ключицы, в грудь, едва прикрытую расстёгнутой блузкой и сползшим бюстгальтером, и Клэр понимает, что это именно то, что было ей нужно. Животная страсть — не чересчур восторженное преклонение Эдварда, всё равно больше заинтересованного в Фрэнсисе; не приторная нежность Адама, обращавшегося с ней так, словно она — хрупкая ваза; не требовательная любовь Фрэнсиса, высасывающая её до дна и наполняющая взамен собой, только собой, не оставляя ничего своего. Для Виктора Петрова она — слишком умная и слишком красивая стерва, которую он с удовольствием раздавил бы и смял, обратил в прах, как поступает со всеми своими врагами. Вместо этого он трахает её на столе в своём кабинете, получая, должно быть, несравненное удовольствие от этого факта, но с таким же успехом Клэр могла бы сказать, что это она поимела президента России в его же кабинете, и он вряд ли станет с этим спорить. Петров для этого слишком умён и, в отличие от Фрэнсиса, не позволяет гордыне затмевать разум. Он остаётся смертельно опасным противником даже сейчас, когда его член внутри в неё и погружается глубже с каждым резким, сладко-болезненно сильным толчком, а она сжимается вокруг него, умело помогая обоим приблизиться к столь желанной развязке. Петров — такой же хищный и безжалостный зверь, как и Фрэнсис, но если Фрэнсис старается держать свою натуру в тайне, то Петров даже не пытается, и это неожиданно импонирует. Возможно, она просто слишком устала от лжи и притворства, от двойного смысла в каждой фразе, потайных мотивов в каждом шаге. В том, что они сейчас делают, для них обоих нет никакой выгоды, они просто берут то, что им нужно, здесь и сейчас, два хищника, вцепившихся друг в друга за неимением другой добычи. Клэр вспоминает, как он поцеловал её в тот, первый раз, вечность назад — ошеломительно наглый жест, который одинаково легко можно было расценить как знак уважения или попытку унизить, и вновь задаётся вопросом: хочет ли Петров её как женщину или как уязвимое место своего самого ненавистного врага?

Он толкается ещё сильнее, всё наращивая темп; Клэр закусывает ладонь, давя стон, но всё же, не сдержавшись, сдавленно всхлипывает. Петров кончает с хриплым рыком, отдающимся вибрацией в её теле, и её саму захлёстывает ослепительно ярким оргазмом, таким сильным, каких у неё не было уже давно. Она стонет, обхватив Петрова за плечи и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и ей чудится мимолётное прикосновение ладони к её спине. 

Едва переведя дыхание, он вытаскивает из неё обмякший член, обтирается салфеткой, затем предлагает Клэр чистую. Та уже достала из сумочки свою упаковку и лишь сдержанно благодарит, чинно и степенно, словно они сидят на приёме и Петров предлагает передать ей соль. Он смотрит на неё несколько мгновений, затем восхищённо хмыкает и качает головой.

Когда она выходит, ничего в её внешнем виде не выдаёт того, что произошло несколько минут назад. Она уверенно улыбается охране, чувствуя себя абсолютно удовлетворённой во всех смыслах — пожалуй, в большей степени, чем следовало бы.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот пейринг настиг меня при просмотре трейлера к 4 сезону х) Я увидела короткий кадр с Петровым, надвигающимся на Клэр с таким выражением лица, словно не уверен, хочет ли её уебать или выебать, и накатала этот драббл. Теперь даже жалею, что в каноне этого не случилось XD


End file.
